The present disclosure relates generally to data transfer in digital networks and more specifically to improving error detection, correction, and/or concealment in digital video transmissions over digital networks.
Transfer of video stream over digital networks includes several aspects, such as video compression, error correction, and data-loss concealment for various types of communications networks and systems. Such applications often require robust systems and methods that facilitate data transport with minimal data loss or perceived data loss. Systems for minimizing data loss or perceived data loss are particularly important in applications such as video-broadcast applications using packet-switched networks, such as the Internet, where large burst errors are common. Burst errors in packet-switched Internet Protocol (IP) networks may result from various mechanisms, including differences in IP routing times for different data packets transferred via the IP network. Unfortunately, conventional systems and methods for facilitating robust data transfer with minimal data loss or perceived data loss often cannot accommodate relatively large data losses without requiring excessive network bandwidth and memory.